


Who Says Romance Is Dead?

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anniversary, Lure Santa Exchange 2011, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gift for SlayerKitty, created by Secret Santa - posted December 19</p><p>LuRe have an anniversary and Reid decides to “up” his game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Romance Is Dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlayerKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SlayerKitty).



If you looked up the meaning of “romantic” in the dictionary, you would see two words: Luke Snyder. If you looked up the meaning of “anti romantic” in the dictionary (or anti Christ if you were a nurse at Memorial), you would see a picture of Reid Oliver. Most likely scowling.

Luke was all flowers and poetry, candles and soft music. Reid wa s...well... not. Their anniversary was in just over twenty four hours and Reid had surprised himself that he had actually remembered. Even if he hadn't, it wouldn't have been too hard when Luke had drawn bright red hearts all around the date on the kitchen calendar. This wasn't the anniversary of the date they had moved in together, or the first time they had sex or the anniversary of when they first started dating because neither of them could figure that one out. It was, however, the date that Reid and Luke had finally said “I love you”.

Luke remembered because it was the day his almost-cousin's-soon-to-be-husband had nearly died. Reid remembered because it was the day that after telling Luke he loved him, he'd casually tossed a peanut into the air and started choking after it fell into his mouth. People who say romance is dead have never been given the Heimlich by their boyfriend.

So after nearly a year of listening to Luke sing Air Supply in the shower and watching The Notebook at least once a month, Reid had decided to step up his romance game.

Two weeks ago he'd asked Katie what her idea of romance was and she said a nice foot rub. So that night while Luke lay stretched out on the sofa, Reid had picked up his feet and decided to work a little magic. His reward was a swift kick to the balls. Turns out that Luke had extremely ticklish feet and that's why he had never put his feet in Reid's lap.

Katie had also told him about a scene from an English television show where a man present s his love with a rose held between his naked buttocks. Katie forgot to mention and he, a genius, never thought to remove the thorns first. So instead of a round of vigorous fucking, his ass got some antibiotic cream.

Forgetting Katie, he'd tried his hand at writing poetry.

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
You look really hot  
When you're giving me head

On a romance scale of one to ten, it was probably a negative two and he'd been slightly offended by Luke's hysterical laughter but it was all forgotten when he was gifted by Luke with the mother of all blow jobs.

Now he was reduced to looking for inspiration on the internet. A site called Petalsandpuppies listed the top ten greatest movie love scenes of all time and Reid had to swallow down the reactive bile that threatened to rise in his mouth as he scrolled over the list.

Rowing a boat, in a lake, in the middle of a storm? Hello? Lightening. Too stupid.

Sitting half naked and making pottery? Too messy.

Having your ship sink and drowning in freezing cold water? Too fatal.

Singing a love ballad out loud in a public while trying to navigate some steps? Yeah....no.

Reid slammed his laptop shut and rested his head on top of the lid. He was screwed. Luke would most likely have made reservations at some fancy, schmancy restaurant and he'd almost certainly insist on going dancing afterwards. Reid would probably receive a bouquet of flowers sometime in the day and at lunch, a basket full of goodies from Al's would appear on his desk. It had happened before because that's just the way that Luke was hard wired and he wouldn't change him for the world, but how was a guy supposed to compete with that?

What could Reid do? He had nothing. Nadda, zip, zilch.

***  
Reid was hastily soaping himself when he heard the shower door slide open and a kiss of cool air breezed over his ass just before Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and nestled into his back, his hands resting over Reid's pecs.

“Morning,” he mumbled against Reid's shoulder blade. “Why didn't you wake me?”

“ Got a busy day and needed to be up early. Besides,” Reid explained as he turned in Luke's arms and allowed the water to rinse his hair. “You were sleeping the sleep of the innocent. Like a fucking angel,” he said wiping Luke's hair out of his eyes and kissing him softly.

“Angel huh?”

“Mm hmm.”

Luke slid a wet hand over Reid's cock and stroked him slowly, a playful glint in his eye as he pressed wet kisses over Reid's pec muscles. “Would an angel do this? Or this?” Luke asked as he fell to his knees on the shower floor.

“ Have a heart Luke....I don't have time this morning,” Reid whined pitifully even as his hands instinctively began to thread themselves through Luke's hair.

“ Not even for a quick, heavenly blowjob?” Luke asked, water trickling into his mouth where he nuzzled Reid's hip.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“I believe the French call it, le petit mort, or little death.”

“Luuuke...”

Luke looked up at Reid from beneath his star tipped lashes, gifted Reid with his signature pout then took a slow swipe at the underside of Reid's straining cock.

“Oh God,” Reid groaned, the back of his head meeting the tiles with a low sounding thud as he thrust his hips forward and gave himself over to Luke completely.

Within minutes Luke had worked his magic on him and Reid let out a satisfied grunt as he came hot and heavy in Luke's mouth. He was still trying to catch his breath in the humid air when Luke pulled himself up to kiss him on the mouth, sharing the remains of his cum, “Happy Anniversary,” he whispered against Reid's lips.

Reid felt Luke's hardened length pressing against his thigh.

“ Want me to take care of that for ya?” he whispered in Luke's ear. “My anniversary gift to you?”

Luke shook his head. “You said you're in a hurry and it's not like I can't go back to bed and jerk off.”

“Christ,” Reid groaned as he turned off the water. “You are trying to kill me.”

Luke reached out of the shower door and grabbed two towels, handing one to Reid and running the other over his hair. “Will you have time to meet for coffee today?”

“Probably not. Sorry,” Reid apologized as he finished towelling himself dry. “I'll take my suit to work though so just tell me which restaurant and what time and I'll be there.”

Luke wrapped his towel around his waist and leaned against the bathroom vanity, watching Reid set about lathering his face with shaving cream. He watched Reid's tongue poke at his cheeks from the inside and followed the line of the razor as it glided over his skin, his cock still hard and tenting his towel. It was only as Reid banged the razor on the side of the basin did he realize that Reid had been talking to him.

“Sorry. What?”

Reid grabbed Luke by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together, smearing cream onto the tip of Luke's nose. “Wake up sleepyhead. I asked if we're going to Metro or that new place over in Bay City.”

“No restaurant.”

Reid paused in shock mid swipe. “What? What do you mean no restaurant? You live for that sh...stuff.”

“I do,” Luke said taking the razor from Reid's hand and continuing the job, revealing Reid's handsomely smooth face inch by delicious inch. “But I also know that it creeps the hell out of you. So no restaurant.”

Reid took the razor from Luke's hand, rinsed it clean and put is aside before grabbing a towel to wipe at his face. “Luke, just because I'm...”

“ A total machine? Without a heart? Like the Tin Man?” offered Luke with a joking smile.

“ N ot as romantic as you,” chuckled Reid. “Or even in the same league as you, it doesn't mean that you have to give up on the things you love.”

“ I know. I just don't feel like going out. I want us to have a special night at home. I'll get some sparkling cider, cook us up a nice meal and after a session of mutual, sexual gratification, we can try out the jets on that new tub we had installed last week.”

“ Are you sure?” frowned Reid, still not believing that Luke was ready to forgo the rose petals on the bed.

Luke put his arms around Reid's waist and kissed him softly on the lips. “I'm going to be with you, aren't I?”

Reid nodded.

“That's all I need.”  
***

Reid dropped his keys into the bowl by the front door and set the presents down onto the coffee table. The tantalizing aroma of Luke's famous Beef Stroganoff reached his nose and as his stomach growled, his feet moved propelled him towards the kitchen. As he got closer, Reid could see that Luke had his headphones in and was stirring something in a pot on the stove, his hips swaying in tandem with his arm as he sang. Badly.

Like a virgin, HEY  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats next to mine

Reid leaned against the door frame and felt a wave of love wash over him. Luke was one of the most positive people that he knew, so full of love and goodness, like the human embodiment of that song from The Sound of Music. He was raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens, dandelion puffballs and whatever else Julie Andrews sang about. If his cock hadn't started to strain against his zipper, he was sure that he could have stood there for hours just watching Luke get lost in feeling. As it was, his cock got more and more insistent, one hunger replacing another, and he moved to stand behind Luke, his arms wrapping around his waist and his face buried in the crook of Luke's neck.

“Jesus!” Luke started before he dropped the spoon and pulled the headphones out of his ears. “You startled me,” he chided Reid as he leaned back into his embrace.

“ Sorry,” Reid mumbled against Luke's skin, his lips and tongue finding the faint strawberry bruise that Reid had put there a few days ago. He worried it with his teeth and smiled somewhat smugly when Luke groaned, tilted his head to the side and reached a hand behind him to hold Reid's head in place. Reid loved marking Luke as much as Luke loved being branded. Sometimes he'd catch Luke admiring himself in the mirror, touching each mark with gentle fingers, a smile playing out on his lips. He'd long ago stopped trying to hide them and he'd even gone so far as to wearing a fitted v-neck t-shirt to Easter supper at the farm when he found out that Lily had invited Noah. Luke had practically flaunted their sex life under Noah's nose the entire time, not that Reid minded, served the bastard right, and he made sure that Reid came back to the kitchen from a “barn tour” with an equally impressive love bite.

“How much longer until supper?”

“All done,” Luke panted out.

Reid turned the stove off and nipped Luke's earlobe with his teeth. “It can wait,” he whispered huskily, his hand already undoing the bow on his scrub bottoms. “I can't.”

Luke whimpered and his hands immediately went to his zipper. He pulled it down swiftly then pushed his briefs and jeans to his knees, a small shiver racing down his spine when he felt Reid's cock pressing into his crack. Reid smiled. He loved the way that Luke responded to his touch, how even just a look or a simple word from Reid could turn Luke into a quivering, hot mess and vice versa.

“ So fucking hot,” grunted Reid as Luke drew Reid's hand to his lips and greedily pulled the fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva.

Luke 's ass nudged at Reid as he pushed his arms out in front of him and laid his chest onto the counter top, the side of his face pressed into the cool marble surface. Dirty, almost animalistic noises escaped from this throat as Reid fingered and prepared him, and a small “ooomp” echoed in the kitchen when Reid thrust inside, stilling only for a moment before he began to fuck him in earnest.

Words rang out in the tiny space: baby, please, harder, love you. They mingled in the air with the sound of flesh slapping together like a concert of eroticism and passion. It was the backdrop to their heavy panting and they came fast and hard, fingers gripping hips, one right behind the other.

Reid sat back in his chair, sated from the good food and even greater sex, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear. He watched Luke squirm in his seat. Neither had bothered to clean up or change before eating. Not Reid, because Luke always told him how hot he looked in scrubs and not Luke because he loved to feel Reid's cum slipping out of his ass and wetting his clothes.

“Stop looking so smug,” teased Luke.

“Not smug. Just happy,” Reid said reaching for one of Luke's hands and giving it a squeeze.

Luke bowed his head then looked up at Reid from beneath his lashes. “Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a moment until Reid slapped his palms onto Luke's thighs and broke the silence.

“So do you mind clearing up in here while I take our drinks into the living room?”

“No. Why?” puzzled Luke.

“Because I have a....a thing to do,” Reid shrugged vaguely.

“A thing?”

“It's a surprise.”

“A surprise? What is it?”

“If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?” Reid said rising from his chair.

Luke stuck his tongue out playfully and suddenly found himself with a mouthful of Reid. He pulled back from the kiss and wobbled a bit on his feet, Reid's hand resting on his arm to steady him.

“See you in a few minutes.”

***

When Luke entered the living room shortly thereafter it was to find the room dimly lit by a host of candles, their light flickering shadows on the wall and casting an almost ethereal glow over Reid who sat on the sofa. Slowly Luke wandered over and sat down next to Reid, his eyes taking in the already poured sparkling cider and a series of gifts on the table.

“What's all this?”

“You can't very well have a romantic anniversary without soft lighting and presents now can you?” said Reid as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

“I don't have anything to give you,” Luke said quietly and sadly to the hands on his lap.

Reid cocked his head to the side and pinching Luke's chin between his fingers, pulled his head up so that he could look into Luke's beautiful brown eyes. Despite all they had been through to get to this place, it still amazed him that Luke could have these moments of crippling self doubt. But if it took any and all romantic gestures and heartfelt, loving declarations, he would spend the rest of his life showing Luke just how much he was cherished.

Reid reached for and held Luke's head between his hands. “Don't you know Luke that you give me something, everything, every day that we're together? I love you,” he vowed. “I... fucking... love you.”

“I love you too. So very much,” Luke said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I know. Plus, I also love fucking you so it's a win-win.”

Luke chuckled and sniffed at the same time, a strange sort of snort, and Reid thought it the cutest thing in the world.

Reid handed a glass of sparkling cider to Luke and raised his own into the air. “To us.”

“To us.”

Reid had wanted this night to be perfect and his bravado had been working over time since Luke had entered the room. It was only when the glass flute banged against his teeth did he realize the extent of his nervousness. He put the glass down on the coffee table with a “thunk” and wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser legs.

“I know that I'm probably one of the least sappy people that you know and I told you once before that my idea of romance was not taking the last doughnut. So......here,” Reid said, thrusting a large pink box into Luke's lap.

Luke opened the lid of the box and started to laugh. “You bought me doughnuts?”

“ A baker's dozen and these are not just any doughnuts. These are the creme de la creme of doughnuts,” crowed Reid. “I drove all the way to that fancy bakery in Bay City to get these babies.”

Reid's finger hovered over the open box as he pointed out the delicate pastries to Luke. “Some have sprinkles. Some have hand piped chocolate granache. Some are sprinkled with real maple sugar....”

“Reid?”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you like a doughnut, babe?”

Reid blushed and nodded his head. Luke knew him so well. He reached blindly into the box because frankly they all looked good, and around a mouthful of chocolate he directed Luke to open a thin, white envelope.

“Why does this have Leland's name on it? You're not resigning are you Reid?” panicked Luke.

“Fuff weed,” mumbled Reid.

Luke's eyes looked down and scanned the letter before returning to Reid's face. “You've asked to have the Christmas holidays off,” said a shocked Luke.

“Mmm hmm. Every doctor has to ask the Chief of Staff but as that's me, I have to ask Leland.”

Luke threw his arms around Reid's neck then peppered his face with kisses. “This is great. We can cut down a tree together at the farm. Go carolling then later drink hot chocolate in front of the fire at the farm. Thank you. Thank you.”

“It's good?” Reid asked nervously.

“Very good,” nodded Luke.

“Okay. Last present,” Reid said reaching for a bundle of envelopes on the table. “You can't really open them now because...well, you'll see why.”

Luke looked at the ribbon wrapped bundle of envelopes and realized that in the top right hand corner of one, there was his birth date next to a corresponding year, all the way from 2012 through to 2036. “I don't understand?”

Reid pointed at the date on the first envelope. “I once said I'd probably forget your birthday, so just in case I do, I'm giving you twenty five birthday cards. One to open each year.”

Luke stared at Reid for a few seconds, his eyes blinking quickly, then he burst into tears and pressed his face into Reid's shirt.

“Hey, hey. What are the tears for?” asked Reid confusedly.

Luke pulled back and wiped at his eyes. “This,” he waved a hand around. “You say that you're not romantic but you are! You, Reid Oliver, are a total softy.”

“Only for you Luke. Only for you.”


End file.
